Petite étoile deviendra grande
by Youkai Oni
Summary: l'enfance de Duo revisitée par une folle


Petite étoile deviendra grande  
  
Auteur : Kali alias youyou ou youkai Résumé : heu.une partie de l'enfance de Duo revue et corrigée par moi avec un G gentil et un Duo presque (presque) poli et tous ça en un one-shot.  
  
Couples :Mwahahahahha !! y en a pas !!!  
  
Genre : heu.c'est QUE sur Duo et G !! déprime, envie de meurtre et joie (sait pas s'qui l'attends pov' Duo !!)  
  
Commentaires des auteurs : je trouve Duo vachement mature pour un enfant, mais c'est vrai qu'avec ce qu'il a vécu faut savoir être adulte avant d'avoir dépassé l'adolescence ! (chercher pas c'est philosophique mais je me soigne promis!) Date : il est précisément 01h19 du matin, on doit être jeudi de la première semaine de Mars !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Poèmes de Kali (gros coup de déprime !)  
  
La peur reste après le passage de la traîtresse guerrière. Séduisante créature aux charmes carmin, les empereurs sont tombés sous ton drame. Comme un parasite virulent, la tâche s'étend, de plus en plus sombre et menaçante jusqu'à ce que la sphère ne soit que guerre.  
  
Arbitre soudoyé par le pêché, ne peux-tu pas porter ces quelques mots vers un autre monde où la vie ne sera pas souillé par ma présence, ultime défaillance de la nature à l'état pure ? Traître de destin qui mainte fois me fit croire en moi, en ma supériorité, roi de la Terre et de l'Univers, si proches étaient mes ennemis que je n'ai rien vus venir. Mes communs partageaient mon raisonnement. Détruire pour gouverner.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-DUOO !  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHH !!  
  
Duo, le voleur bavard avait été perché sur le toit de l'orphelinat où il séjournait, mais il n'y était plus. Il venait de tomber de deux étages, S?ur Hélène se précipita, il était a demi couché au sol et se tenait le bras en tentant de dissimuler son visage. Elle lui pris le bras pour l'examiner, fracture ouverte, c'était mauvais ça.mais elle s'inquiéta encore plus quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit, elle lui prit le visage dans les mains. Il pleurait et il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer, pas lui pas le petit voleur jamais attrapé !  
  
-Duo ce n'est pas grave de pleurer tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
-les garçons ne pleurent pas, boys dont cry', boys don't cry .  
  
-chut,chut.  
  
-que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda doucement le père Maxwell à son épouse et amie en arrivant.  
  
-il s'est cassé le bras il faut le soigner, console-le je m'occupe du reste.  
  
Elle mit Duo dans les bras de l'homme et partit hâtivement appeler une ambulance. Duo continuait sa litanie, le prêtre touché par sa détresse décida de dédramatiser la situation :  
  
-Duo, que t'avais-je dit au sujet de la pesanteur ?  
  
-sur les colonies et sur la Terre la pesanteur est la même, c'est ce qui fait tomber des pommes sur la gueule de Gallilé ! Récita presque inconsciemment le petit garçon de 8 ans . L'homme sourit au vocabulaire un peu.hm.coloré du petit garçon .  
  
-c'est bien ça ! dans l'espace, il n'y en a pas mais ici c'est autre chose !  
  
-je veux aller dans l'espace ! dit Duo en se tournant brusquement vers lui.  
  
Le grand pu voir dans les yeux du petit une détermination si farouche et un espoir si grand qu'il n'eu pas le courage de lui dire que les moyens de l'orphelinat était très restreint. L'ambulance arriva et emporta Duo vers l'hôpital.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard l'orphelinat pris feu pendant qu'une camionnette s'éloignait paisiblement emportant avec elle la désolation et la mort.  
  
Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière trop crue, le plafond immaculé.l'hôpital ! Il retenta d'ouvrir les paupières avec succès cette fois-ci. Il vit qu'on l'avait plâtré, il était couché dans un lit trop grand , ce même lit était dans une salle surpeuplé d'enfants malades ou blessés, l' Epidémie faisait encore des ravages. Une infirmière arriva, il l'interpella :  
  
-hé ! m'dam !  
  
-oui ?  
  
-quand c'est que je retourne chez moi ? Elle regarda la fiche attachée au lit et détourna les yeux d'un air gênée puis répondit en ces termes :  
  
-l'orphelinat dans lequel tu vivais.a été.détruit.brûlé par les soldats de Oz, je suis désolée. Il n'en revenait pas, son seul chez lui, sa famille.peut-être un mince espoir de les revoir, de reconstruire un autre orphelinat , plus beau, plus grand, avec s?ur Hélène, le père Maxwell .  
  
-et les autres. ?  
  
-qui ?  
  
-les autres enfants, les adultes qui tenaient l'orphelinat, ils sont .morts ? l'infirmière opina de la tête, puis parti s'occuper d'autre patients car celui-ci avait tellement de peine et de rage dans les yeux qu'elle n'aurait pu soutenir ce regard d'enfant déjà trahi par la nature humaine.  
  
Elle entendit un bruit de draps froissés puis de galopade effrénée , elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Duo tourner au coin du couloir. Elle ne tenta même pas de le retenir.  
  
Duo courait aveuglément à cause des larmes qui lui brouillaient vue, il percuta de nombreuses personnes mais aucune ne fut en mesure de l'arrêter. Il sortit de l'hôpital et courut vers l'orphelinat. Il ne se souvenait plus combien de temps mais maintenant il marchait, il reconnaissait ce quartier, calme presque serein mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers l'église orphelinat, une sinistre odeur de chair brûlée et de brasier venait lui chatouiller les narines comme pour le narguer. Il savait ce qui l'attendait mais il essayait de croire à des hypothèses éphémères.  
  
-et si.l'infirmière s'était trompée d'orphelinat, cette odeur ça doit être la maison du vieux Barnett qu'a explosée, il avait des problèmes de gaz le vieux schnock .je vais rentrer et s?ur Hélène va me serrer dans ses bras comme quand je fais des cauchemars.  
  
Il arrivait presque à sentir la chaleur de ses bras sur sa peau, le parfum de lavande, les yeux bleu azur tendres et aimants.Il tourna le coin de la rue et se retrouva devant un brasier pas tout à fait éteint, il se remit à courir bousculant les témoins et se précipitant vers l'église calcinée. Il stoppa net en voyant une main blanche dépasser dessous un pan de mur brûlé, il arriva tant bien que mal à dégager.s?ur Hélène, elle avait les yeux fermés, elle ne pouvais pas âtre morte, elle ne pouvait pas ! Mais quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle sembla revenir à la vie, ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement puis ses yeux bleu se fichèrent sur ceux mauves du gamin.  
  
-Duo.je savais que tu reviendrais, une larme coula sur sa joue, mais il ne faut pas que tu reste ici, pars, pars vite et ne te retourne jamais., des hommes te cherchent.pars vite et ne nous regrette pas...  
  
Elle ferma définitivement les paupières. Duo la serra encore plus fort contre lui éclatant en sanglot comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, il la berça comme un enfant berce un nounours, il la lâcha et la reposa avec respect. Puis il se souvint des paroles de sa mère adoptive, il couru loin, très loin de l'orphelinat, de tous ces morts qu'il avait connu vivants quelques heures auparavant, tant d'être chers disparus, d'abord Solo et les enfants de la rue maintenant Père Maxwell et S?ur Hélène.Sans savoir comment il se retrouva assis contre un mur sale et puant. Il repensa à toute sa vie, que souffrances et malheurs. Il sombra dans une douce folie où se mêlaient pleurs, cris, injures et suppliques à Dieu. Puis la folie fit place à la froide détermination de vengeance.  
  
Il marchait, les yeux dans le vague sur les rues dégueulasses de L2, il arriva face à la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu, le ciel étoilé de l'espace. Il se trouvait face au spatio port, le seul endroit où l'on voyait le vrai ciel. Toutes ces étoiles et puis ce vide entre elles, l'absence de pesanteur .Il paraît qu'un cadavre ne pourrit pas dans l'espace.  
  
Soudain une lourde main s'abattit sur son épaule, ce n'était qu'un vieil homme.  
  
-c'est beau n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-magnifique, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre le garçon.  
  
-tu voudrais aller les voir, je veux dire faire un voyage dans l'espace et peut-être pouvoir y aller quand bon te semblera ? Aller sur Terre, voir le coucher et le lever du Soleil, la nuit étoilée, la pleine Lune.  
  
-vrai ? vous vous fichez pas de ma tête là ? ses yeux brillaient d'un espoir fou, eux qui avaient été si froids et distants, humides et brûlants.  
  
-viens avec moi, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici ?  
  
-.rien.plus rien.  
  
-alors suis moi.  
  
Ils partirent tous deux vers la Terre sans aucune difficulté de nombreux voyageur ramenaient des orphelins pour leur « utilisation » personnelle. Duo parla peu.il regardait avec attention les étoiles espérant que ce voyage ne finisse jamais, que le froid espace l'étreigne dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps, il voulait côtoyer les étoiles, ne plus sentir la force mystérieuse qui le maintenait au sol. Il voulait retrouver tous les êtres disparus dans ces boules de feu, pour que leur chaleur volée revienne à lui, qu'il s'y niche comme dans u nid d'amour et d'affection quitte à s'y brûler.  
  
Mais une question turlupinait le môme, pourquoi un vieux bouc comme celui- ci, l'emmenait-il lui, un orphelin, voleur et grand bavard sur Terre juste pour satisfaire ses caprices de môme des rues ? Il se décida à poser la question. (1)  
  
-pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené avec vous ? J'suis pas bête je sais que ça coûte cher un voyage comme ça, alors vous voulez quoi en échange ?  
  
-je pense que je te dois des explications ! Donc pour répondre à ta question, tu as été repéré par hum.une association dont je fais parti, il y a quelques mois, puis nous t'avons perdu de vue, et puis imagine-toi je fais ma dernière balade sur L2 et qui est-ce que je vois devant le spatioport ? C'était à croire que tu m'attendais !  
  
-comment avez vous su pour l'orphelinat ?  
  
-on a tous nos petits secrets !  
  
-hé ! vous avez toujours pas dis ce que vous voulez en échange !! S'exclama le gamin. Malin le vieux, comment détourner la question dans les règles de l'art !  
  
-l'association pour laquelle je travaille.  
  
-m'avait repérée depuis quelques mois, je sais ça ! la suite !  
  
-j'y viens ! j'y viens ! nous recherchons de futurs pilotes de gundams .  
  
- de quoi ???  
  
- de.gros robots qui font la guerre si tu préfère !  
  
-coooooooolll ! et moi je vais en piloter un ?  
  
-minute jeune homme ! D'abord il faut faire des tests, des entraînements et dans 2 ans si tout va bien tu feras mumuse avec ton robot pour botter des culs d'acier des vilains qui ont tués tes amis !  
  
-c'est long 2 ans mais ce sera avec plaisir!  
  
-n'oubli pas que tu vivras sur Terre mais que tu pourras revoir le ciel de près quand ça te diras !  
  
-vous avez des arguments indéniables !  
  
Le vieux hibou fut surpris d'entendre cette phrase dans la bouche de ce petit crasseux. Duo, lui, rigolait intérieurement, si S?ur Hélène et Père Maxwell l'avaient vu ils auraient été surpris, lui qui feignait l'indifférence pendant les cours de « savoir vivre » de S?ur Hélène.  
  
-au faites c'est quoi vot' nom ?  
  
-appelle-moi G !  
  
2 ans plus tard.  
  
Duo faisait des pompes dans l'espace de musculation quand le professeur G arriva tenant une liasse de papier à la main. Le garçon se releva et serra la main du vieil homme.  
  
-comment va papy ce matiiiiiiiinnnnnnn ??  
  
-très bien et toi ?  
  
-parfaite santé, tu as eu mes résultats ??(2)  
  
-hum voyons voir ça.  
  
-vite vite viteeeeuuhhhh !!!  
  
-tu es apte à piloter ! Félicitations !!  
  
-YAAAHHOUUU !! Merci prof !!! Soudain Duo se jeta à son cou, l'étreignant ne se retenant plus de pleurer.  
  
-que se passe-t-il Duo ? s'inquiéta G  
  
-rien c'est juste.que tu as tellement fait pour moi et je t'ai jamais remercié.  
  
-oh mais tu n'as pas à me remercier !! tu travaille pour moi je te le rappelle et tu as intérêt à être le meilleurs des 5 pilotes sinon je te botte le cul !!  
  
-t'aurai-je influencé ?  
  
-fripouille !  
  
-vieux bouc édenté !!(3)  
  
-allez ! va travailler abruti !!  
  
-à vos ordres chef !!  
  
Puis le garçon décampa en vitesse, le vieil homme se mit assis et tout le poids de sa vieillesse lui retomba sur les épaules. Il allait envoyer ce gamin sur le front ! Se battre contre des ennemis expérimentés.au commande d'un robot géant ! Comme ils se sentaient lasses, lui et ses 20 ans de service militaire ! Ca devait être lui qui piloterait ce tas de ferraille, pas ce gamin qui avait déjà tellement souffert mais qui réussissait malgré tout à garder un sourire que rien ne semblait jamais pouvoir éteindre, pensa le professeur avant de se lever et d'entraîner sa vieillesse et ses remords avec lui.  
  
Fin  
  
(1)Ce n'est pas pour un viol mais admettez que y a de quoi se poser des questions non ?  
  
(2) Là on remarque qu'ils sont devenus vachement plus proche, le « tu » n'es pas seulement utilisé par irrespect (ça s'dit ??) envers le professeur G mais aussi parce qu'en 2 ans on noue des liens surtout dans des cas pareil !  
  
(3) merchi ch'tites cousines pour les insultes de mômes ! 


End file.
